rest_reposefandomcom-20200213-history
18 String Guitar
The '18 String Guitar' is an electric Guitar created by Ormsby Guitars and owned by Jared Dines. Jared's Djent 2017 scam (2017) In early to late 2017 Jared was scammed while in the making of a video 'Djent 2017', in which Jared hired a man named Nicholas Olson of a so called company named 'Olson Guitarworks' to build a 17 String Guitar for him. Jared payed Nicholas around $1.200 - $1.300 to build the Guitar for him. Few months had passed and Nicholas had gone past the deadline and his excuse for not delivering the Guitar was that he had to start again, so Jared paid him a little more. After Olson took and uploaded some pictures with him posing with the 17 String Guitar which later went viral, Jared found out through sources that Nicholas had actually ordered the 17 String Guitar from a unnamed Chinese Website and it only cost $400, the photos that Nicholas was sending him of him 'building' the guitar was actually chopped up pieces of a door and he had actually scammed people before, shortly after finding this out, Jared later made a video titled 'I got scammed BAD...' exposing Nicholas as a scammer, all of Olson Guitarworks Social Media Websites were terminated shortly after the exposure. Jared eventually got the 17 String Guitar but after what he had went through he decided to destroy the Guitar which he filmed and posted on Twitter and Instagram, he can be heard badmouthing Olson in the video. Djent 2018 (2018) In early 2018, a custom Guitar company named 'Ormsby Guitars' reached out to Jared and offered to build him an 18 String Guitar for Djent 2018. The Guitar was officially unveiled at NAMM 2018 and was used in the 'Djent 2018' video and many videos after. Djent 2019 and Selling the Guitar (2019) In the 'Djent 2019' video, Jared collaborated with YouTuber Steve Terreberry, he faced off using his 18 String Guitar with Steve using his custom made 20 String Guitar. After the video, on October 5th, 2019, Jared announced that both he and Steve are selling their 18 and 20 String Guitars on Ebay and the proceeds made from it would be spent on buying instruments for children less fortunate. However Jared made an announcement on YouTube that the highest bidder would not recieve the guitar because the person who posted the bid did it while drunk and didn't buy it. He is currently looking for a new way to sell the guitar so he can continue with his idea. On October 22nd, 2019, Jared announced that the founder of DistroKid, Phillip J. Kaplan had bought the guitar for $20.000 and Jared would use the profits for what he had planned, as well as working with Ernie Ball to give away prizes, with the winning prize being Steve Terreberry's 20 String Guitar. Trivia * Jared has been known to call the Guitar a 'one of a kind' and a 'pain in the ass to tune'. * Many fans have called it Jared Dines's Signature Guitar. Category:Equipment